hexxitfandomcom-20200222-history
Mountain Castle
The Mountain Castle, otherwise known as Castle of Secrets, is a Snow Castle structure from the Better Dungeons mod. It is always a tall spire in a snowy biome, usually a glacier biome. At the bottom and outside of the castle is usually a vanilla village. This castle has 4 hidden rooms. There are books in the first two rooms that give hints on how to get to the next (but be careful because sometimes when you open the chests traps will be actvated). *Secrets! *Conspiracy The Courtyard There is an opening in the main gate that can be closed right inside the gatehouse in the left courtyard. Walker Archers will begin attacking from the battlements as soon as you approach the castle. Once you are inside, there are several places to explore before heading up in either direction. Work your way up the left staircase through the guard tower to approach the buildings on the hill. A bridge goes into the mountain where the officers keep warm. 2013-08-15 21.19.12.png|Courtyard Buildings on the Hill 2013-08-15_21.32.25.png|The Guard House 2013-08-15_21.36.07.png|Mountain Castle Exterior The Village Straight through all of the guards on the ground level, you'll find a village in the back through a shadowy path between rock overhangs. A skull on the ground marks a significant place. Stand on top of the skull dig down until you reach a silverfish block. Then, turn to the direction the sun sets, and continue digging until you a hallway appears on the right. This leads to the a room with a few chests and quartz pillars. 2013-08-15 21.27.37.png 2013-08-15 21.20.02.png Picture1.png 2014-01-11_18.03.01.png 2014-01-11_18.20.33.png|The house with the first book behind the bookshelves. ; Stairway to ... From the courtyard you can find a narrow winding stair up the mountain itself. It will be guarded and you may be knocked off of the path. Wear your cloud boots if you have them. Upper Keep At the top of the mountain is the real city where the royals live. There is a lot of loot and there are a lot of Diamond-Armored Walkers. There is also a secret room not mentioned in the mysterious books. It is fairly easy to get lost in here, and a large number of walkers spawn (10-15). One floor underneath the market/farm room you will find a room surrounded by bookshelves and a table. If you mine the bookshelves behind the table you will find a room with 2 double chests. If you mine on the opposite side through more bookshelves you will find another hallway, if you follow this hallway you will find the Walker King and his royal chamber. After killing the King, enter his room, on the right side of his bed you can find a room by mining through the stone blocks as shown in the "Mountain Castle Interior" Picture with the bed. 2013-08-15_21.47.17.png|Mountain Castle Upper Keep 2013-08-15_21.47.25.png|Mountain Castle Upper Village 2013-08-15_21.54.03.png|Mountain Castle Interior 2013-08-15_21.50.32.png|Mountain Castle Interior Boss To the left of the skull in the lower village is a building with a mineshaft. Follow the minecart rail and go through the maze. At the end of the maze is a large room with Shelob, a giant spider. The Shelob drops its signature Spiderhook. The is also the Walker King that can be found in the Upper Keep guarding his chambers.